RasenganBall Z
by Carbonate
Summary: [DBZ crossover] After an unfortunate encounter with Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara and the rest of the Konoha eleven find themselves fighting in a Tenkaichi Budokai known as The Cell Games that will not only decide the fate of their lifes but of the entire world!


RasenganBall Z

Chapter I: Another world awaits you

Hello and welcome everyone! Thank you all for even considering reading my fic. I have always loved Dragonball Z and Naruto but I noticed there are never any decent crossovers so I decided to write my own! It takes place at the beginning of the cell games and hopefully will finish at the end of the Buu Saga.

I will like to thank Fire Kunai for her awesome suggestions, her nagging and her constant help proof reading! Without her, I could have never written this fic!!!

Pairings: Gaara/Sakura, Hinata/Trunks, Neji/Tenten, Lee/Tenten/Lee, Naruto/Kiba, Hinata/Shino, Naruto/Hinata (Don't blame NaruKiba on me! It was all Fire Kunai's doing cos she is just a sick, twisted little fan girl! I'm sorry Fire Kunai! I love you really!)

* * *

_**I am a dreamer  
**_

_**Take me higher  
**_

_**Open the sky up  
**_

_**Start a fire  
**_

_**I believe  
**_

_**Even if it's just a dream**_

"I understand that you all know that this mission _must_ succeed. You cannot afford to fail", the blonde female Hokage addressed his shinobi with up most formality. Twelve shinobi stared back with solemn expressions fixed on their faces. One of these ninjas was Uzumaki Naruto, local loudmouth and Kyuubi container was one of the lucky few to be chosen for such an important mission. Everyone in the room knew he wouldn't have it any other way. Haruno Sakura stood near her best friend, her body jittering with excitement. This was it, the mission they had all been waiting for. They were going to bring Sasuke back no matter what. Sakura took a chance to glance around the office. Everyone looked very serious. Besides from herself and Naruto, the rookie nine had showed up plus infamous Kazekage and the team trained by the bowled haired, spandex wearing, eccentric Mighto Gai. The blonde Hokage took one last look at her shinobi before waving them off.

"Now get to it! May you fight with the will of fire", Tsunade said strongly. Without a second word, the shinobi left the office was silently that Tsunade would not have noticed them gone. Naruto Uzumaki clutched the headband of his former comrade and friend tightly and threw the blonde Hokage one last smile.

He would bring Sasuke Uchiha back

XXXXX

"According to what Tsunade has told us, Sasuke should be around this general area. We should split up so that we can cover the area completely. If you do find him, avoid getting into a direct confrontation at all costs but if you cannot avoid it, then engage in with him. Do whatever you can to stop him from escaping", the logical Shikamaru said, addressing the shinobi as if he was some kind of general. Sakura smiled and adjusted her pack as Shikamaru finished up addressing his "troops". Noticing Gaara standing near her, she got a chance to examine the Kazekage. The two years as Kazekage had obviously done wonders for the boy. Dark rusty red bangs hung over his heavily darkened eyes, an obvious sign of his insomnia. He had grown taller (taller than her certainly) had filled out more muscle under his burgundy trench coat type robes. Although he still contained Shukaku, the red head appeared quite tame and calm.

Very different from the red head that pinned her against a tree three years earlier.

"Sakura-san? Are you troubled by something?" a monotonous voice asked, jerking Sakura from her musing. Smiling at the young Kazekage, Sakura answered, "No Kazekage-sama, I am fine"

"It's Gaara"

"Nani?" Sakura asked, tilting her head cutely at the red haired Kazekage. Gaara, adjusting the straps of his tanned Suna backpack, stared back into her emerald eye orbs.

"It's always going to be Gaara to you", he said with an unnoticeably-to-all-but-her purr in his words. He seemed comfortable at using such an intimate tone in front of all their friends. Sakura let a small frown grace her lips and her attention back to the lazy Shikamaru who was explaining his grand master plan.

Nothing was said between the red head and the pink haired girl until the boy cleared his throat.

"Are you going to pretend that nothing happened between us. You know that I am not only here because my assistance was requested don't you?" he asked in a low toned voice. Sakuras mood immediately darkened. Great, just when she thought it was finally over, Gaara just had to drag up ancient history. She glanced around the group, checking for someone who was listening in. Thankfully the group so far engrossed in their strategic battle plans that they paid no attention whatsoever to the two opposing shinobi. Sakura spun around, her emerald eyes blazing with a fire that could almost be described as indestructible.

The Kazekage shivered in either fear or excitement the kunoichi couldn't quite tell. It did not matter to her anyway for she was just about ready to rip the red head to shreds. Reaching out, she wrapped a gloved hand around the collar of his burgundy robes and jerked him closer to her. That way she could berate him under her heated breath and no one would be the wiser.

Only problem was that he was close enough to her for the pink haired Kunoichi feel his familiar heated breath against her skin.

"Listen Gaara, _nothing_ happened between me and you got it?" she hissed, baring her teeth in a predatorily snarl. The semi confused Kazekage blinked back but made no attempt to push her off. Instead he stared back into her heated gaze with an almost disappointed expression painted on his handsome face. Almost immediately, Sakura regretted her words but brushed it off. After all, he was the one who started up the conversation and he should be prepared like any respectable Kazekage to get burned once in a while. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two shinobis before Shikamaru eventually finished up with the final details.

_Creamy white hands pressed against the skin of a strong pale back, tracing the hard and shuddering muscles. Chapped lips trailed kissed down her navel, licking and nipping in places. Drunken whispers and promises brushed against her ear, increasing her arousal tenfold._

Sakura blushed and pushed the thoughts away with the sheer force of her mind. "Get your mind out of the gutter girl", she mentally bashed herself. Now was not the time to be lusting after someone.

Especially if that _someone_ was standing next to her.

"Alright, let's move out".

XXXX

Hinata was never a jealous girl. She did not envy Ino's saucy attitude that could steal the heart of any man nor did she want to process that boyish with a playful mix of feminine appeal that Tenten had been gifted with. She did however want the pure and unrelenting strength the Haruno Sakura had. With her kind of determination and intelligence then no part of the universe was out of her grasp. The Hyuuga Heiress sighed and glanced down at herself, her lips forming a frown. She knew she should have been paying attention to what Shikamaru was saying but suddenly her feet had become much more interesting. She could not fathom why she was summoned to go on the mission. Hinata knew that bringing back Sasuke was number one in everyone's list of priorities but not because they cared for him, no, only because he was a son of Konoha.

Son of Konoha

Son of the tragic Uchihas. If Hinata was to say that the Hyuugas were unaffected by the untimely demise of the Uchihas then one would say that she was probably lying. In fact, the Hyuugas prospered; effortlessly reclaiming the title of Konohas strongest clan once again. Her father had often said that the Uchihas were not deserving of the fame they had received. Hinata had noted his own bitterness in her father's voice as he talked about them. It was not public knowledge that the Sharingan had been conceived from the Byakugan and only a select few had been told. Hinata herself had received such knowledge when she first entered the shinobi academy_. "Stay away from that Uchiha boy, he is nothing but trouble my daughter_" he had said to his five year old daughter in his commanding tone. She of course had blinked once, completely flabbergasted. She would always obey her father. At that point, she loved him dearly. Those were good times when her father actually acknowledged that she was his offspring. She stilled loved him but constantly felt his vibes of disappointment radiating whenever she was present so after a while, she gave up trying to bond with her father. It became a pointless endeavour that she did not have time for. He was ashamed at sired such a weak creature and she in turn was crushed that she had not met up to her fathers expectations.

_She panted heavily while resting her hands on broad and muscular shoulders, lavender coloured orbs stared up a golden haired boy with teal eyes. The boy was obviously tall and slender however very muscular. Hinata glanced around the room for a second, noticing her tradition outfit – purple oversized jacket, tank top with mesh underneath and calf-length pants- were thrown over a weathered purple jacket and yellow boots. The nameless one smiled at the girl, his intense orbs shining with respect, warmth and love and closed the gap between their lips in one quick swoop. Hinata squeaked, blushed seven different shades of red but to her own horror, she didn't resist and returned the passionate kiss. "Hinata, I think love you", nameless whispered, fisting his hands into her roan blue coloured locks_

There was another thing troubling the Hyuuga Heiress and happened to be her dreams. Since she had been informed of the mission, her nights had been constantly plagued by the most bazaar dreams imaginable. She blushed as she recalled them. They were intense, passionate and so incredibly erotic that she shocked herself. Funny thing was that they were always about the same thing – a golden haired boy with teal coloured eyes-

Sighing to herself, Hinata finally focused her attention onto Shikamaru, pushing back her quiet musing.

_**I am a dreamer**_

Shino did not much care for large gatherings of people. In all honestly, them made him somewhat nervous. Too many thoughts, too many spirits, too many illogical entities in one place just made the bug user want to retreat to a quiet place away from the prying eyes of all. One wouldn't think that Aburame Shin feared people but one would be wrong now wouldn't they? Clenching and unclenching his fists nervously, Shino glanced around the group. He did not fear his comrades but rather feared what he had gotten himself into. Shino agreed to the mission in a heartbeat since Hinata was going and he felt obligated to protect her in any way, shape or form. Whenever he stole a glance at the Hyuuga Heiress, he felt the heart beneath his chest cavity flutter unexpectedly.

At first he thought that he might be ill and consulted his family doctor. Finding out nothing, Shino then turned to his long time friend…Inuzuka Kiba.

And Kiba that all knowing canine ninja had given him just the answer he was looking for.

He liked Hinata.

XXXX

Kiba could barely contain his excitement. He resisted the urge to ring his hands with glee when a blushing Shino asked him for assistance with a medical problem. Of course, Kiba knew that it wasn't a medical problem. It was hard not to notice that glances he sent Hyuuga Hinata, their female team-mate. Indeed Hinata was extremely beautiful and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't at all attracted to her at first but Hinata, well she was like the little sister he never had. Now she had aged and matured, the heart fluttering feeling that he felt when she was near had vanished. Inside a new emotion had filled the gap and that emotion was pride. He proud to have her as his team-mate but nothing more.

XXXX

He had been a fool not have seen it sooner.

Ebony eyes watched her intently as the weapons mistress whispered something to her brown haired boyfriend. Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast of Konoha watched his two team-mates happy together and sighed with complete and utter grief. He was in love with his best friend and team-mate but she had chosen the Hyuuga Prodigy over him (not that he had told her how he felt) At first he thought it was because he was not strong enough and endeavoured to pass Not that he could ever blame her; after all, Lee knew himself that he was exactly over furbished in the beauty department but to find out that Tenten, his one and only love, had feeling for Neji. Thus was Lee a gentle and kind person he did not harbour any feelings of resentment or jealously towards Neji. The Hyuuga boy was handsome, strong, talented and caring. He had grown kinder and more compassionate after his tussle with Uzumaki Naruto, once cold lavender eyes now shone with strength and warmth. He deserved every bit of the weapons mistress and she deserved him. Lee smiled to himself as Tenten giggled something and hugged Neji. Looking up, the Hyuuga Genius caught Lees stare and smiled with consideration. Neji knew how the boy felt about Tenten and being a loyal shinobi; he tried to keep any displays of attention to Tenten to a minimum when Lee was present. The youthful ninja appreciated the consideration but still couldn't rid the feeling of loneliness and longing that plagued his heart and soul.

At that moment in time (after stealing another glance at his team-mate) Rock Lee wished that he wouldn't come back alive.

Xxxx

Soft footsteps raced down the empty corridors. Heated whispers and orders darted between the groups of Shinobi. A certain pink haired kunoichi skidded to a stop and hauled open the nearest door.

The room was empty

Heart pounding, the girl rocketed off to rejoin her shinobi group of six.

They just had to find him here

They could not fail again

_Where are you?_

After a quick series of turns, the girl known as Sakura caught up with her shinobi group. The red haired Kazekage acknowledged her presence and tossed her a solider pill which she gladly accepted. It was their final chance to bring back Sasuke and she would be damned if she was the one to mess it up. Her group comprised of the newly appointed Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara, The Hyuuga Heiress, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee and of course the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. But Being Naruto, the blonde had split up from them the minute they entered the complex. The second part of the group that took off after him consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten

"Sasuke!"

The group quickened their pace at the sound of the blonde Shinobi's voice. Naruto must have found him at last.

A mighty and tremendous crash suddenly split the carefully knitted fabric of silence that had taken hold of the complex. Sakura launched forward towards the sound of the crash. The rest followed her, their footsteps light against the concrete pathways. Keen Emerald eyes caught sight of a sliver of light and sharp eyes picked up the sound of a Byakugan activating near by. _Must be Neji-san_ she concluded to herself. Pumping more Chakra into their legs, the faction of ninjas followed Sakura into the belly of the beast.

_Almost there…_

A sudden flash of bright alerted Sakura that they had reached the end of the complex. Panting heavily and wiping the bead of sweat that trickled down her forehead, Sakura looked up and felt the ground beneath her padded feet shift.

Standing before the twelve shinobi of Suna and Konoha alike was Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. He had grown taller, built out more and his bangs of ebony black had grown much longer. His handsome face was sketched in what seemed it be a permanent marble frown. She tried to speak but her lips were dry and hard like sand paper.

_Chapped lips brushed over soft skin…_

Sakura shook her head as pale pink bangs flopped over her emerald eyes, obscuring her vision. "Sakura huh?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Her name sounded a little awkward rolling off his tongue. Not like….

"_Sakura", _he_ whispered in her ear, his words dripping off his tongue like warm honey His hands slid up her thighs and the girl could swear his fingertips left prints on her skin…._

"Sasuke…." Naruto said, breaking the deadly silence. Words could never describe the sensations the Konoha shinobi felt at that particular moment in time. Had Sakura not been completely and utterly shocked to see him unharmed and standing before her, she would have pummelled him into the next dimension. He was once her beloved. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him once upon a time. She did admit that she had been slightly silly, no what scratch that, she had been extremely foolish. She was mildly surprised that she hadn't turned blonde yet (No offence to all blondies out there! I'm blonde too!)

Surprising enough, Gaara was the first to move; his sand darting out from his groud and aiming for the Uchiha heir. With a quick turn and a flip, the ebony haired boy landed in front of the startled shinobi's and let a wicked grin (that would have sent the Kyuubi running for cover) cross his lips. Sakura stood motionless as her fellow shinobi lunged at the rouge ninja. Her mind screamed at her to do something but she remained rooted to the spot, the muscles and tendon in her body refusing to work. Naruto Screamed something at her as he dodged a fire attack from Sasuke but Sakura barely heard it.

Nothing flickered inside her glassy emerald eyes except shock and disappointment.

The Uchiha child spat out a mouthful of blood as he dodged another fist from Naruto. Of course he had been expecting Naruto and Sakura to show up but the rest of the rookie nine and Gaara had not been part of his calculations. But no matter, it changed absolutely nothing. Smirking to himself, the ebony haired boy sidestepped the barge of fire kunai sent his way by the weapons mistress Tenten. Leaping backward and putting distance between himself and the shinobi, Sasuke

Smirked to himself as he laced his fingers together forming a seal. _I guess I have to use __that__ technique_ he thought to himself. The group of ninja pursuing him pulled back from their volley of attacks to regroup. Sasuke locked eyes with the Blonde shinobi and smirked. Just like Naruto to take a simple mission to a whole new mission.

"Well Naruto, I'd love to stay and chat but I have so much more important people I need to speak to", Sasuke sneered with a grin.

He promptly received the middle finger in response

Smirking to himself as the ninja lunged forward, he took a step back and prepared himself for the jutsu. True he had little to time to test it nor find out where it went but it looked like the testing stage would have to wait. "Forbidden Jutsu! Next Dimension Technique!"

Seconds after the words left his mouth, the earth beneath their feet began to tremble at the force of his words. Sakura Haruno was no exception. She felt like she has having her stomach stretched inside of her body and felt a powerful wave of nausea hit her body. Shouts and cries echoed in her ears but she could do nothing to stop the light-headed feeling that had taken hold. Her trembling knees gave way and she began to crumple to the ground. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm her; steadying her swaying body. The hand then proceeded to pull her against someone's warm body. Sakura, choking and sobbing, looked up only to her herself blotched against the body of Gaara. The red headed ninja was struggling to keep his balance as the earth beneath their padded feet began to distort. Sasukes maniacal laugh was the only thing that could be heard as the Konoha ninja found themselves being pulled towards what appeared to be a bright and blinding rip in the fabric of space. "Another world awaits you" he whispered with a grin as the shinobi were sucked in one by one. Sakura felt Gaaras grip on her body tighten as they too were sucked into the void. Darkness stole her vision and fear clutched at her throat but still, strong arms hugged her close.

XXXX

Well that's that! The DBZ character will be showing up next so stay tuned. Will Naruto and his friends get home? What will the Z fighters think about their new guests? What's with Hinatas dreams? Is the lovable son of Prince Vegeta involved? Will Lee solve his Tenten problem? What are Gaara and Sakura hiding? Find out on the next chapter of RasenganBall Z


End file.
